


My Professor is a Divine Spirit

by Kirihara_Reii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Romance, Spirits, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihara_Reii/pseuds/Kirihara_Reii
Summary: A criminal law professor and a university student with an extremely strained teacher-and-student relationship. Hisakawa Kagami, a student who was ostracized by the people, a descendant of an ancient martial artist family. Jung Eun-Ho, a former prosecutor was once again summoned to the courthouse. Discovering the criminal was under the control of a being from the forbidden land, Eun-Ho and Kagami confronted the spirit dwelling within the criminal. With the spirit's identity revealed, a divine spirit who has come to bring the 'princess' back to capital of the forbidden land, the empire of Shouhei. Kidnapped by spirit who claimed to be her professor's supposed brother, she was dragged into a new world. Upon arriving on the forbidden earth, Kagami gradually learns and regains her past memories and the fates shared with her professor's strained relationship was once again ignited. Retrieving her past love's real name, Kagami once again fell in love with the man who had once sworn happiness together.
Relationships: Hisakawa Kagami/Tachibana Minato





	1. The messenger from Shouhei

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a new story. I'm nervous how this would turn out. Please let me know what you think! =D

Chapter 1: The messenger from Shouhei. 

The great lands of the vast horizons that were blessed by the heavens, the once barren lands flourished with people, rich resources and capitalism. It was filled with life. The lands were split into territories. The empire of Suiren, Kouha, Yuuya and Shouhei. There once was a clan who were veteran experts in their invincible martial arts philosophies. Since the ancient times, they had served the emperor of Kouha in resolving incidents and cases that the public servants of Kouha could not. They were revered as the descendants of the heavens. An ancient clan who had survived the countless challenges since the development of the land. The people of the revered clan possess mysterious ability, were veteran martial artists and are apathetic by nature. They are the Kouha Empire’s best executioners. Their name was once prominent and exalted throughout the vast lands of the horizons. 

The name of the renowned clan was the Hisakawa clan. 

The Hisakawa clan lived deep in the mountains near the borders of Kouha and Shouhei. The master of the Hisakawa clan had beloved a daughter. His wife was slaughtered by bandits when she was at the age of four. It saddens the master, and since then, the clan had hidden themselves deep in the mountains due to their special blood. The Hisakawa clan who inherited the special ability are believed to be descendants of the heavens. Their special bloodline was revered as godly, many seek and desire their precious blood. The members of the Hisakawa clan had often experienced misfortune and misery because of their blood. The dark desires of man drove them to even take part in selling off their own kin. Human trafficking. And the worth of people from the Hisakawa clan fetched for a hefty price. The members of the clan who served the master of the Hisakawa clan swore to protect the master’s beloved daughter at all costs. The name of his beloved daughter was Hisakawa Kagami. 

[Bell chimes]

"Okay, that's all for today. Remember to do some revision! This will be on your next test." The professor spoke, followed by groaning voices of reluctant students in the lecture hall. The professor smirked. A student who sat right next to the exit in the last row had a blank stare. _He's enjoying this too much! Bastard._ She tossed her notes into her bag and stood, preparing to leave. Just as she turned to the door knob of the exit, she heard her professor's sarcastic voice.

"Hisakawa Kagami. _Where_ are you going?" The professor smirked, as if admiring his piece of work. _Tch._ Koharu clicked her tongue. She turned on her heels and faced her professor, with her insouciant stare burning right into her professor's face. _How did he detect me this time?_

"Yes, Professor Jung? I believed the bell had chimed. It's time for my next class." Her peers snickered and started whispering to each other. The sound of Kagami’s voice was calm and unperturbed. She was a veteran at refuting and repudiating her criminal law professor. As the only daughter of the Hisakawa family, rumours and gossip tend to spread. Kagami's reply was deadpan as ever. Her professor eyed the strange student and sighed. 

"Come and see me after class. No excuses allowed." 

Kagami huffed, her heels clacking loudly on the ground as she stormed out of the classroom. The students left in the classroom were left in an awkward situation. And for the umpteenth time, they blamed Kagami for it. It was Kagami's perfect stunt against their law professor. No one possessed the guts of steel like her. And because of that, their class was given additional assignments thanks to Kagami's perfect stunt as punishment. Seconds after she walked through the door, students filled out through the lecture hall main entrance. Kagami froze, agitated and frustrated at her professor playing tricks on her, _again_. One of Kagami’s friends slapped Kagami on the back as she chased after Kagami’s lithe and delicate figure. 

“Nice one you got there, Kagami!” She draped her long arms around Kagami’s shoulders and snickered. She was laughing her head off. She laughed so hard that tears formed from laughing too much. “Professor Jung’s expression was priceless! HAHAHAHA!” 

Kagami, however, was the least impressed. “Hmph. I don’t care. He can rot in hell. Eunice, let’s get some food. I’m hungry.” Eunice was a friend Kagami met when they were in elementary school. Eunice Forrest. Eunice’s family had moved from the lands of Suiren, and was extremely foreign to the empire of Kouha. Kagami remembered their first meeting. Eunice had lost her way, and had stumbled into the forbidden lands at the borders of Kouha and Shouhei. Normal humans usually are unable to see the gateway to the mystic forest under the reign of the Hisakawa clan. Although amused, Kagami said nothing but helped Eunice to return to the mainland of human. And that was how they had kept their friendship throughout the years they have been together. They were best friends. 

They headed for the cafeteria and ordered some sandwiches and hot cocoa. Kagami let out a sigh and she unwrapped her share of sandwiches. It was past lunchtime, the cafeteria was silent and empty. Eunice was amused. Kagami was always in a bad mood after their law lecture on Tuesday mornings. "Why the long face? Can you stop being a child every time after Professor Jung's class? You look like you have a crush on him. Although I don't mind the both of you fighting cats and dogs like an old married couple." She smiled brightly. 

Kagami glared at her friend. "Wha- T..That bastard isn't worth my love! I'll gladly plunge my sword into his heart. Hmph." She took a sip of her hot cocoa. "Are you playing jokes on me? You know that doesn't work on me." Kagami's phone vibrated, and a new message popped at the top of the screen. 

**King of Sarcasm:** _Come to me office. Now._

"Oh look, speak of the devil." Eunice smirked. Kagami let out a litany of curses and insults in one breath. _I can’t even eat my lunch in peace. How dare he mess with me every single minute?!_ Agitated and frustrated, Kagami tossed her phone into her bag. Picking up her empty tray, she grabbed her bag and walked towards the exit. Dropping the empty tray into the cafeteria basin, Kagami bid Eunice goodbye before walking into the hall of death, a.k.a Professor Jung's office. "Ha ha…" Eunice let out a cold laugh as she watched her friend reluctantly stormed loudly towards the faculty office. As a friend, Eunice found their tale amusing. It was a typical romance tale. 

"What do you want, Sadist Professor?" Kagami glared at her professor as she pulled open the door to his office entrance with a huge bang. It was a surprise the door was not slammed into splinters. Kagami had extraordinary control of her strength that her professor had often thought Kagami possessed amazing potential in nugatory talents. It was also students like Kagami that the society needed. And the professor preferred nurturing students like Kagami. 

"Did your parents not teach you any manners? You should knock before you come in, Hisakawa Kagami." Her professor had a huge smirk on his face. Kagami growled. _Look at that face. He's a real devil._ “Maybe I should pay a visit to your parents for such a poor etiquette. Don’t you think so?” 

Kagami clicked her tongue. "Who cares. Because of you, I've been misunderstood again. How are you gonna make up to me? Don’t think you can do whatever you want because you’re my professor." 

Professor Jung placed a huge stack of paper in front of her. "Ho ho. Oh really? You've been misunderstood for a long time. Look at all those rumours. Aren't they cute? An additional won't do you any harm. What, teachers are humans too. We have eyes and ears too." Kagami was frozen stiff. Her legs were glued to the floor. Never knew the last person she wanted him to know had known all along. "Now do this for me. Your _detention_ ." This professor was a real piece of work. He was waiting for the right chance to play his cards. This damn sadistic professor. She stared at the enormous amount of papers in front of her. The letters which were bolded in big capitals at the top read: **The Music Room Murder Case, 25 July 2xx0.**

“The hell? Are you telling me to sort your court files?” Kagami questioned. She just had to reconfirm her postulation. She had attended her sadistic professor's classes long enough to discern the true nature of the fake professor. Kagami knew he would be willing to deliberately find fault with any loopholes he could find. Psychologically and physically. 

“Get going. Or you’ll be here all night.” Her law professor smiled. Kagami heaved the massive pile of papers onto an empty desk near the door. The desk was practically for Kagami’s use. There was no one on record that possessed nerves of steel like Kagami. Their law professor was notorious even among their law faculty. Kagami was the sole individual who had gone against Professor Jung of Criminal Law. You could say that table was there for Kagami’s sake. Professor Jung leaned in his chair as he relished the sight of Kagami managing files in his office. His lips broke into a thin smile as he continued with his students’ papers. Despite having an incredible attitude, Professor Jung had to admit that Kagami was an excellent student. 

_Geez, if you work for the public court don’t come to our university then._ Kagami thought bitterly as she expertly and skillfully sorted all of her professor’s paperwork he had assigned. It wasn’t the first time he had given her court papers to work on as detention. It was a little after lunch when she started to work on her professor's court files. She didn't believe him when he said she'll be there all night. She never imagined in her wildest dream that someone would come to turn a wise man's saying into an analogy of the current situation. It was absurd. And there was one. Professor Jung Eun-Ho of the Criminal Law Department, Law Faculty. That was the name of the singular entity criminal law professor in ChungNam University. 

It was dusk when the professor and Kagami left the faculty office. The sky was pitch black. Kagami sighed and she gripped her bag tightly with her slender and delicate fingers. Professor Jung smirked, staring at the delicate figure of his student as she took off for home. Her attendant had dutifully waited patiently for Kagami at the entrance of her university. She huffed at her professor before being taken home. Professor Jung wasn't ruffled in the slightest by her childishness. In fact, he was extremely concerned with the masterminds of evil who lurks in the darkness. Professor Jung however had felt a presence in the bushes and turned swiftly. He frowned at the bushes behind him. He swore he had certainly felt a presence following him. Or was it after Kagami? He had a bad feeling. A feeling that something would go wrong. And it will happen soon. He ought to be more careful. After all, he was a man who fought for justice in benevolence of the empire of Kouha. 

Eun-Ho placed his files onto the kitchen table after he had arrived home. He took off his coat and threw himself onto the couch. The photo on the coffee table lost its balance and fell. Eun-Ho sighed as he picked up the old photo. From the state of the photo, it was evident that the photo was at least a decade old. It was a photo of himself and a girl who had looked exactly like Hisakawa Kagami. It was as if they were carbon copies. Anyone would believe they were twins. They wore refined layers of traditional clothes of the Shouhei empire. Eun-Ho treated the treasured photo as if it was his first love. A rose by any name would smell as sweet. After a long span of being apart, the picture was all he had. He didn’t have any clues that would be steps nearer to solving the mysterious identity of his first love. 

The very next morning, he dragged Kagami along to the public prosecutor office. Kagami was extremely speechless at her professor. “P..Professor….what in the world am I doing here….” she drawled as she was dragged along the streets. Eun-Ho was in a good mood, and the display of interaction shared between the pair piqued the interest of the public as they walked towards the courthouse. She couldn’t believe her professor had called her at six in the morning just to drag her along to the courthouse. 

“This is the national courthouse, Hisakawa Kagami.” Professor Jung said promptly. 

Kagami gaped at her professor. She didn’t know he was beyond nuts. The rumors were true. “Professor…. Even a child would know that’s a courthouse. I want to know WHY am I here?!” Eun-Ho however said nothing. He hummed merrily as she dragged her along, into the public prosecutor office. She hid behind her professor as they stopped in front of the door. It had a sign that read: **Chief Prosecutor Jung Eun-Ho.** Kagami sighed. It was another misfortune with her criminal law professor. _So he was a real prosecutor after all. It wasn’t a lie._

Eun-Ho was warmly welcomed by two inspectors in the office. They were ambushed at the entrance. “Prosecutor Jung!” Their delighted faces were shining. “How rare of you to come to the office. What brings you here? Aren’t you busy with the lectures at ChungNam University?” Judging by their faces, Kagami concluded that they were twins. They had the exact expressions, gestures, behaviours and even habits. They were literal carbon copies. They were mirages of each other. 

Eun-Ho wriggled himself away from his team’s embraces. He walked to his table and dropped the heavy files of the case he was working on. “Seo Jun, Seo Hyun. It’s been awhile. I have an upcoming trial. This. Someone came to see me and insisted that I have to see through this case. The victim could have some complicated situations. Can you check something for me?” 

His inspector assistants gave a huff. “That’s the prosecutor we know. Don’t worry, we got that covered. We’re your personal mole diggers. By the way, who’s that?” Seo Jun pointed to Kagami. Kagami was flustered and stunned. She was frozen still at the entrance. She had no idea why she was even here in the first place. Her observant eyes scrutinized every detail of the scenes playing out before her. 

“Kagami, why are you standing there? Come in.” Eun-Ho smirked. Kagami glared at her professor. _Bastard. You knew this would happen. What kind of tricks are you playing on me this time?_ Eun-Ho turned to his assistants. “This is my student. Hisakawa Kagami.” Seo Jun and Seo Hyun perked their ears, and were extremely intrigued by the person Eun-Ho had chosen to bring to his workplace. Eun-Ho was a living legend in the world of justice. He was renowned for his ruthless judgement and was admired by people who practice law. He worked like a robot, and people began to believe he wasn’t humane. Even his assistants believed it too, until Eun-Ho had a crazy idea and decided to become a law professor at ChungNam University. It was the first time Seo Jun and Seo Hyun saw their prosecutor in such high spirits. Right now, he looked the most humane than all the times they had gone through together. 

“Ho ho, a _student,_ eh?” Seo Hyun remarked. “What nice hobby you have there, Eun-Ho.” He chuckled. Kagami was made to sit on the couch in the office and orange juice was served in front of her. "Nice to meet you, Hisakawa Kagami." Seo Hyun gave Kagami a smile. "My name is Kang Seo-Hyun. I am Chief Prosecutor Jung's assistant. On the side note, I am the younger brother." 

"And I am the elder brother. My name is Kang Seo-Jun. I'm also that guy's assistant." Seo Jun chuckled, pointing at Eun-Ho. "Feel free to kick him to death, we don't mind. Although he's good, he doesn't care about us." Seo Jun faked a tear from his eyes. "Always leaving us alone in this office to have fun at the university… ah, it must be nice."

“What are you insinuating, bastards. You guys know the reasons better than anyone else.” Eun-Ho replied, not taking a break from his computer. "Don't be stupid. Get on with it." The trial would be held soon, there was no time to waste. Seo-Jun and Seo-Hyun soon began their assignments requested by their chief prosecutor. They shrugged as they worked. Kagami was beyond speechless. _Was she dragged here to witness a melodrama between justice officers?_ She sighed as she picked the code of law from the bookshelf and began reading. It wasn’t her style to read the code of law which many students have refrained from its thickness of the book. Kagami was bored. The hours she spent in her professor's office dreaded on. Seeing Kagami reading the code of law in a corner, Eun-Ho’s thin lips broke into a smile. 

Kagami had looked forward to the moment she would be released from her devil professor’s clutches at the end of the day. The small light of hope became a nightmare. Because Eun-Ho had taken a few weeks of absence due to the preparation of his upcoming trial, he clearly knew that Kagami's schedule would be empty. He had deliberately dragged her to his office so she could observe with great scrutiny on how the justice office runs. He was well aware of the rare ability Kagami possessed. It was why he knew she would be suited to become a prosecutor. Despite Kagami's reluctant behaviours, he knew she would scrutinize the office with great detail. It was one of the reasons why Kagami was often picked by Professor Jung. Kagami had the potential others didn't. 

Kagami had been appalled that her professor had pulled her along, and today was the fifth day. She sighed. _Why isn't Professor Jung bored of this?_ She rolled her eyes. Her professor would not let go of her delicate palms, their interaction became a routine of romance display to the public. "Aren't you afraid you'll be sacked for doing this?" She questioned Eun-Ho. 

"Why, are you worried?" Eun-Ho smiled brightly at her. Kagami sighed. _Is this guy even a teacher?_ The air around him seemed different compared to the days before. Kagami was curious. She pushed her teacher’s face away from her. 

“Get away from me. You’re unbecoming of an adult, Professor.” she scowled at him. Today was a strange day. Instead of his usual choice of clothes, Eun-Ho was dressed in black and white two-piece suit, and black robes over his suit. The rimms of his robes were maroon-colored. _Was there supposed to be a special occasion today?_ Kagami’s train of thoughts had pulled her consciousness into a world of her own. Again. Eun-Ho smiled as he felt Kagami was lost in a world of her own again. As if reading Kagami’s mind, Eun-Ho had replied. His clear irises harbored none of the feelings of trepidation like most chancellors of the court would. Only a novice chancellors would experience that. Eun-Ho was straight forward and confident. Eun-Ho was different. He was revered as a godly, a living legend. 

It was the day of the hearing. 

Regaining her orientation, she realized they had reached the front gates of the national courthouse. Kagami paled. Never she dreamt one day she would be standing in front of the great courthouse. Behind him were Eun-Ho’s assistants, Seo-Jun and Seo-Hyun. In their lithe hands were the stacks of documents and files of the case Eun-Ho was going to present. Instead of being worried about the hearing, Kagami was extremely worried about being estranged in a situation where she and her criminal law professor would be easily misunderstood. Kagami had a genuine faith in the Will of the heavens, prayed that she would be camouflaged and hidden among the crowd of people at the courthouse who were attending the trials and hearings held. Jung Eun-Ho was a renowned prosecutor which many across the vast lands had travelled miles just to take a glimpse of his display of veteran skills as a legendary prosecutor. Seo-Jun and Seo-Hyun ushered a reluctant Kagami into the first row of the gallery in the courtroom. At that moment, she felt that her sarcastic professor was extremely stunning. Her observant eyes which had followed his toned figure as he walked into the court, along with the judges, juries, defense counsels, court reports, court clerks, paralegals, court interpreter and prosecutors filing into the courtroom. 

No words could describe her feelings at that moment. Her heart fluttered. Jung Eun-Ho was just amazing.

The case Eun-Ho was going to represent was nicknamed the **Music Room Murder Case**. It started with the victim who was found dead in the music room of In Chang High School. In Chang High School was a prestigious high school blessed with strong teams of talented individuals. Famous musicians were alumni of In Chang High School. Among the four music rooms, there was an unused music room which was believed to be cursed. It was the third victim of that year. They were all female students of In Chang High School. Among the three victims, all of them had a similarity. They were excellent students who were chosen to represent their school in musical competitions. The most recent competition was said to be where talented students were scouted to become professional musicians. The name of the victim was Park Ji-Yeong. The forensics medical examiner in charge of her autopsy had declared the cause of death was poisoning through potassium cyanide.

It was a long hearing. Kagami witnessed the outburst of the convicted offender just as she decided to walk through the doors. She believes that even without her measly presence, her professor would present his case perfectly. "H...how can this be?! I'll kill every one of you!" His cuffs were unlocked, his hands were liberated. "I've been framed! Are you even a prosecutor?!" He glared at Prosecutor Jung. The people started to get away as far as possible from the violent, now declared criminal. The one seated nearest to the defense counsel table was Kagami. Lee Dae-Jun ran past the rails, despite the bailiffs' restraints, warnings and protests. He grabbed Kagami by the collar. The gallery and people started to panic. They wanted to help, their dilemma of aggravating the situation made them human. Their thought-processes and their body could not synchronize with each other. Perplexity was the by-product of their obfuscation. Many of them were diffident with their poor skills, despite being trained and were known for their expertise. Seo-Hyun and Seo-Jun were exceptions. 

"You're going to be first. Count yourself unlucky." His face was marred by evil, desire and greed. This was the true face of Lee Dae-Jun. 

Kagami glared at the criminal. She stepped on the criminal’s feet with her high heels. A traditional japanese sword had appeared in her pale, delicate hands. She used the scabbard and whacked it on the criminal’s head with all her might. Wincing and groaning in pain, Lee Dae-Jun released his iron grip on Kagami. Eun-Ho widened at the sight of the familiar sword in Kagami’s hands. It was as if it had appeared out of thin air. Eun-Ho ordered the people to leave the courtroom. Eun-Ho, Lee Dae-Jun, Eun-Ho’s assistants and Kagami were all that was left in the courtroom. The courtroom was sealed from the outside to prevent possible dangers to the people of the empire. 

Kagami took a leap and jumped several meters into the air. With a swift kick, she landed her signature strike onto the criminal’s face. “Who are you?” The criminal was sprawled on the floor, groaning from the pain Kagami had inflicted. He was astounded. He could not believe such a delicate lady could pull off such a ridiculous attack. One thing was clear. Kagami was an exceptional martial artist. Kagami and Eun-Ho frowned. Behind the offender, purple mist began to form. It condensed, a man appeared in its place. He had familiar features which greatly resemble the spirits from the legends. It was as if the ancient legends had come to life. Eun-Ho and his assistants were relieved. Extremely relieved that Kagami had single-handedly repelled Dae-Jun’s attacks. 

“Hoho, I can’t believe you’re doing this, Brother.” The man who called Eun-Ho his brother materialized and released Dae-Jun from his control. “Keeping the princess to yourself.” He eyed Kagami with extreme perspicacity and discerned observations. Dae-Jun was disoriented and passed out. It was as if a spirit had possessed him. Eun-Ho stared at him, blased at his sordid deeds he had done to mankind. 

“I knew it. This is your doings. I am not your brother.” Eun-Ho displayed his perfunctory interest against the foreign character. Kagami pointed her katana at the man. He glared at him. The courthouse would never summon someone like him for such an ordinary case. Afterall, he had retired as a prosecutor three years ago. The public office who still kept his office was still a mystery.

The man sighed. "You're so cold. We both know the link between us isn't that simple."

“Who are you?” she demanded once again. The man was hovered. Although barely centimeters difference, Kagami’s instincts told her that the man before her was _different._ He approached Kagami, his slender fingers caressed the fallen strands of her silky, golden hair. “It’s been a long time, princess. It’s time for you to open your eyes. You can’t _sleep_ forever.” His face was marred with a smile which said it all. He had something in mind. The way that he knew everything, Eun-Ho didn’t like it one bit. He pulled the man away from Kagami.

“You can’t do that!” Eun-Ho was desperate. He remembered the promise he had once sworn. He swore that he'd protect Kagami from the dangers that would return after the time was up. He was prepared for it. That nightmare had become reality. 

"You're interested in me, aren't you?" The man flashed a toothy grin at Kagami. Kagami was void of expressions. Kagami took a step backwards. She scowled. _He’s too close._ "Listen carefully. I am a fox spirit, the divine servant of the Jun’ichi-sama. My name is Kohaku. I am a divine messenger from the forbidden land, the empire of Shouhei.” 

“Jun..i’chi?” Kagami unconsciously read out loud. The name was foreign, a name she had never heard of before. Kagami was about to attack the man who had revealed himself to be a fox spirit, a second strike with her katana. Instead, Kagami felt a warm nostalgia of familiarity from the name, ceasing her strikes against Kohaku. Kohaku nodded. Eun-Ho swore Kagami’s clear golden irises flashed orange. It happened so fast. It was a fleeting moment, Kagami’s sword vanished into thin air. Kohaku grabbed onto Kagami’s sleeve, sending Eun-Ho a satisfying look before vanishing. As if saying, _return to our master’s side._ Kagami was gone. Kidnapped by the fox spirit. Eun-Ho sighed. No one would believe him if he were to report that Hisakawa Kagami was kidnapped by a spirit. One thing was clear. Kagami had fallen into _his_ arms. He recalled Kohaku’s last words before disappearing. 

“The time has come, princess.” 


	2. Ten Years Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! Let me know what you think :3

Chapter 2: Ten years ago

Kagami awoken to the bustling sounds of a foreign place she was held captive. Her body was still heavy from the sleep and the tinkling of the foreign familiarity. She found herself on a queen-size bed. The quarters had a lonely feel that it had once lost its owner. The furniture were rustic and ancient, ones that Kagami never dreamt people would use them in this age and period. It had a mahogany fireplace with its matching countertop, the intricate designs of the carved walls, a shelf of books and a table which had been laid to dust. Kagami felt the owner of the room must have been a great person. 

"Where am I?" She muttered to herself, trying her best recalling last night's memories. She sat on the pastel blue sheets of the queen-size bed. Her legs had been chained with cuffs attached to her ankles. Wrapped around her neck was a choker bearing a crest she had never seen before. She was amazed that even the pillows and blankets were dyed pastel blue colors.  _ Was there a reason behind it?  _ It was a mystery. Observing and discerning her surroundings, she concluded the likest route of her current situation.

She had been kidnapped. 

"Looks like you're awake," Kohaku spoke. His voice was quiet and curt. No efforts were wasted on unnecessary words. “The master is furious, princess.” 

Kagami blinked. Her unwavering, piercing stare sent shivers down his spine. The fogginess in her head cleared the disorientation of the spell she was casted on. It was just only yesterday that she was just another student at ChungNam University. Until this guy showed up. The man who was now loafing comfortably in his chair, chewing on his favourite fried tofu, a reward from his master. It was an inevitable encounter. It was fate that Kagami would come across in the near future. The fears of her uncle’s nightmare had transformed into reality. She cursed herself for being stupid. If only she had not walked into the courtroom, this would never have happened. She was truly a walking bringer of misfortune. 

“Where am I?” 

Although she was human, Kohaku sensed the difference between her and the average humans that filled the vast lands across horizons. The child that her master has set sights on. She possessed the strengths that could stand as his master’s equal. _ Who was this girl?  _ Although he had called Kagami a princess, he was clueless of Kagami’s true identity. The man he called his _ brother _ would surely return. Kohaku was a fox spirit deity who linked the red strings of fate. His  _ brother  _ and this human child were destined to cross paths. Kohaku could tell that the human child before her possessed immense spiritual strength. 

“Take a good look around you. Recall your senses. I’m sure you recognize the familiar sight before your eyes.” 

Kagami sighed. That uptight figure of speech, the rigid personality and that voice. Kagami remembered it as clear as day. She wished that she didn’t, but she did. It was the voice of her kidnapper. The divine servant of the Master of spirits, the fox spirit, Kohaku. She found the fact that he could observe every detail of her like a hawk unpleasant. People around her were ordinary people. Weirdos like her family were naturally ostracized, oppressed and stigmatized. They never had the ability to do anything against her. But this guy in front of her was different. 

Kagami huffed. “So, are you my new watchdog now?” 

The door swung open, giving a loud creaking sound. A man of lithe figure walked in. His footsteps were light, somehow he reminded Kagami of her sarcastic criminal law professor. This man and her professor had similar features. He possesses significant features of his golden irises and burgundy-colored hair. The refined layers of kimono wrapping around his slender figure had the royal family's intricate crest adorned on his back. Thinking about it, the trepidation of agitation and frustration irks Kagami. It was because of him that she was caught in this mess.  _ I’m going to kill you the next time I see you, Sarcasm King!  _ The man chuckled.

“Your expressions are amusing, Hisakawa Kagami.” His gentle voice spoke. Kagami gulped. This man was the polar opposite of her sarcastic professor. Kagami would be gullible if she was told they were blood-related. “Welcome back, princess.” 

Kagami scowled at the man before her. Kohaku snickered and was having fits of his own in a corner, towered by his master’s shadow. “Who are you? Where am I? It was you, isn’t it? You made that puny servant of yours to kidnap a powerless little girl. Seems like you have a lot of time on your hands.”

“Hoho, is that so? Has your brain rotted since we last met? You’re a piece of work, Kagami.” The man wore an expression which she recognized well. “You’ll come to remember your duty, and most importantly, you’ll recall who I am. No excuses allowed.” 

He settled himself at the edge of the bed. His slender fingers hovered over the fallen strands of her golden hair. He smiled gently at the clueless Kagami. One thing was clear, this man had the exact same temperament of his sarcastic professor. Their tempo, personality, and behaviours. They were like mirage copies. She regretted her perception of this man.  _ I take back my words. They’re devils of the same star.  _

“Know your place, Kagami. How long has it been since you’ve last fed? Ten years since you left us, our lands have been left crestfallen. After all, you’re Shouhei’s beloved star.” 

“Surely you jest.” Kagami wretched himself away from his hands. “Ten years? Let me tell you one thing. You just looked like him. I don’t know you. I’ve never seen anyone like you before. So, why don’t you return me to Kouha before people start announcing another missing person? Don’t underestimate the power of Kouha!” 

“No, I’m sure of it. Kouha will not be able to do anything to us. After all, we’re in the forbidden lands, the empire of Shouhei.  _ He  _ will come, and everything will be revealed. You have been underestimating yourself, Kagami.” He caressed the black choker that was forced upon her pale skin. Kagami turned pale. The Shouhei empire was a cursed land people had avoided since the ancient times. Kagami possessed knowledge of the land that people come to recognize as the ‘forbidden lands’. She knew well that people who crossed the Gates never returned. The man had a satisfying smirk maring his face. “I expect good results from you, Hisakawa Kagami.” Those were his last words before he vanished. 

Kagami fingered the choker that hung loosely around her delicate neck. She wondered if there was any purpose the choker was forced on her. Chambermaids filed into the room, unlocking the chains attached to her ankles. Her legs were free. She thought she finally achieved her freedom. To her dismay, the servants dragged her into the bathhouse and was fussed around by the chambermaids. Kohaku sent Kagami off with a big grin. 

“Please take good care of our guest~” 

Kohaku scoffed. “Hmph. Do you think you can escape? You may be skilled, but you’re too naive. You’re different from the trespassers who had adamantly broken the laws again and again. Wait patiently like a good girl until the ceremony is over. This has always been your home, Kagami.” Kohaku too, vanished into thin air. He left the work to the servants and the chambermaids that were assigned to attend to Kagami. 

It took a good long hour for the chambermaids to be satisfied with their skillful handiwork. Kagami was finally cleaned and tidied. Her distasteful clothes were tossed away with an unpleasant look from the chambermaids, earning Kagami a pout. Kagami was dressed in layers of pastel blue kimono, the same crest was adorning her back. Kagami scowled. She hated kimonos. Her uncle used to make her wear kimonos back during her childhood days, saying it was a tradition of the Hisakawa clan that mustn't be forgotten. Those who break the traditions would be punished severely by the heavens. Kagami never understood what her uncle had tried to say. Even now. 

The tremendous ringing from the watchtowers, the heavy footsteps of Shouhei military forces and vassals began gathering at the Gates. Kagami observed and scrutinized through the windows of the quarters she was held prisoner in. "What's happening?" It felt like the entire empire was about to go to war. The chambermaids shook their heads.

"Look carefully." They pointed to the entrance of the Gates. The military forces and vassals lined neatly in rows before the Gates. As if they were waiting for someone. The Gates parted, revealing a path from the outside. The forbidden lands was a labyrinth. Ordinary people would not be able to find the entrance without the approval of the emperor. The Gates only react to people who belong to the forbidden lands. One could say that the forbidden lands is the entrance to the underworld. A man of a slender build appeared through the Gates. The servants and the military troops bowed, welcoming back a brethren of their own. Servants of the forbidden lands swore extreme loyalty to the empire. No one would betray their master, even if death was on the line. 

Kagami squinted her eyes. That man had looked familiar. It was a surprise, until the people of the forbidden lands worshipped the man who had appeared through the Gates.

"Welcome back, Master Minato!" 

The man gave the servants a gentle smile before stepping foot into the grand palace. A place he once called home. 

"Come, we must meet the master. It's time for your ceremony." 

The chambermaids pulled Kagami away from the windows, escorting her to the banquet hall. They walked down the long hallways. Kagami examined the sophisticated and intricate designs as they walked along.  _ Master Minato? Who's that?  _ It was time. With the foreign name which was still stuck on her mind, Kagami was once again in the presence of the unpleasant man who had ordered her kidnapping. His fox spirit was settled comfortably next to him, munching on his favourite fried tofu. Kagami clicked her tongue at the sight of the two unpleasant presence. 

Kagami was about to tell them off, she stopped as the man she saw from the windows was found standing before her. She found herself piqued by curiosity about the new arrival’s identity. Observing their gestures and facial expressions, Kagami had figured that they must have been arguing. Kagami realized that they were in a banquet room. She found these people peculiar. The people of the forbidden lands are definitely bizarre.  _ Is this supposed to be a ceremony? _

"Master Jun'ichi, I've brought our guest." The servants bowed to their master. Kohaku and the emperor settled on the throne at the head of the table nodded. That mystery man of a slender figure had turned around. Kagami had to admit that his back was similar to her professor. That man was curious. Their eyes met. Kagami turned pale. It was a familiar face she knew too well. 

“A guest?” 

"P...p….professor?!" She yelled. He didn’t look like him. It was him himself. It was her sarcastic professor who she had seen walking through the passage of the Gates earlier from her windows. 

"Hisakasa Kagami. See? I told you, he would definitely return. For your sake." Master Jun'ichi had a smile etched on his thin lips. The master pointed to the familiar face standing before him. The servants guided her and her professor to the banquet table. Her professor was settled next to her kidnapper, and she found herself seated on the opposite side of her devil professor. She figured that her professor must be extraordinary to be seated next to the emperor of the forbidden lands. 

"Oh, so that's where you were." Her professor had a smile on his face. “I’m glad you look well.” Kagami scowled at him.  _ Oh, look at him rant. This professor is a devil all right. That’s all he was going to say after everything I’ve gone through. I’m gonna kick his ass once we return home! _

"That's not it." Kohaku shook his head. He pointed to the portraits hung on the walls. Kagami had been appalled, agitated and frustrated every few minutes. It was exhausting which had made her miss the portraits that were hung on the walls of the grand palace. It was stupid of her to miss such an important clue. It wasn’t like her to make such a simple mistake. Seems like Kagami still need more training. "Look. They're rulers of our lands."

The first picture was the first ruler of the empire. Tachibana Mikoto. She was the first emperor of Shouhei empire. What bothered her was the portraits of the last successors of Shouhei empire. There were two masters to the current reigning of the empire. One was, of course, Kagami’s kidnapper. Tachibana Jun’ichi. The second master was Tachibana Minato. The names were divergent and atypical. The portrait of the second master was what Kagami found bothering. It was the portrait of her professor. It was then Kagami realized. 

Her professor was the master of Shouhei empire. In other words, he was the younger sibling of the first master, the Master of spirits, Tachibana Jun’ichi-sama. His skills were exceptional and possessed immense strength to lead the empire at the young age, the title The Master of spirits was entrusted to him by the empire’s oracle. Kagami sighed. What was going to happen to her? She glanced at the food before her. Every plate served were her favourite foods. Kagami scowled. She found the fact unpleasant. How did anyone discover her tastes of foods? 

“Why are you not eating?” her professor asked. He noted Kagami had not taken a single bite from the plates she was served. 

“Why am I here?” Kagami asked. “Did you pick on me because I’m your target? Am I supposed to be a powerful person of this land? Your lover’s reincarnation?” 

“You will know soon. It was naive of me that you will remember. After all, it’s been ten years.” Jun’ichi replied. “However, your speculation isn’t too far from the real thing. I should applaud your current skills. I should say,  _ as expected of the Hisakawa clan _ . Right?” He glanced at Eun-Ho. Eun-Ho turned, refusing to answer his brother’s question. 

“How dare you, after everything she had been through. You’re just like him.” The conversation dove deeper into a world of its own. Eun-Ho’s voice was cold as ice. It was as if his elder brother had committed something which even Eun-Ho could never forgive. Kagami could barely comprehend an incident ten years ago. Ten years was a long time. She felt that she would not be getting any answers anytime soon, thus she resigned herself to her favourite vanilla milkshake which her professor had placed in front of her. 

“Don’t think you’ll be easily forgiven even with this!” Kagami pouted, slurping on her favourite vanilla milkshake. Her professor chuckled. His days were filled with amusement. Kagami was the reason he was never bored. She was a child which Eun-Ho was entrusted with. 

Kagami found herself being escorted to the backyard of the palace. The banquet had ended after the invited guests had returned home. The garden was a breathtaking sight. There was a pond in the center of the garden. Kagami noticed there were carps swimming in the pond. The sky was pitch black. It was dusk before Kagami had realized. Kagami shivered when they walked into the backyard. The temperature had dropped significantly. Even with the layers of kimono Kagami was wearing, the water in the pond was freezing cold. Kagami felt that her eyes were playing tricks on her. She swore the waters in the pond changed colors. 

“It’s time you regain your strength, Hisakawa Kagami.” 

Kagami was pulled into the master’s arms. They were hovering above the freezing pond. Kagami paled. “Don’t tell me….” Jun’ichi-sama smirked, before releasing his hold. Kagami’s expectations came true. Kagami was plunged into the waters. The waters possess mystical powers. Kagami could sense the strong spiritual powers coming from the depths of the waters. The dimensions on the outside and the inside does not match. The water was a bottomless pit. There was nothing. It was so quiet. Kagami felt herself sinking deeper into the depths of the pond. Her head began throbbing, memories of people she had never met were flowing into her. Joyous memories, sad memories…. They were memories of her lost self. 

“Kagami!” Eun-Ho ran towards the pond. His elder brother stopped him. He glared at Jun’ichi. His elder brother had a satisfied look on his face. He was the younger brother who had ruled the empire in his absence. He knew well of the personality of his twisted brother. He also knew what Jun’ichi would say if he were to ask him. Getting exasperated at his own brother does not do any good. He sighed. 

The ceremony had begun. Eun-Ho had no choice but to wait. Jun’ichi had smirked, witnessing Minato’s displeasing temperament. This was just the beginning. Kagami’s strength will soon be needed in the near future. Kagami’s powers were feared by their own kin. The Hisakawa clan was greatly ostracized and oppressed by the people and the empire they served. Kouha had abandoned them. The dwindling powers of the pathetic priests who mistook the Hisakawa clan’s veteran expertise for a curse of the devils. Jun’ichi gritted his teeth. He had witnessed the misfortune of the Hisakawa clan several times. He made his decision that the Hisakawa clan do not deserve to live among them. 

It was then he stumbled upon the golden opportunity that could plan his sweet revenge against the humans who left them to their cruel fate. The Master of spirits knew more than anything, the Hisakawa clan was a replacement for someone else’s cruel fate. Humans certainly had a caster who was skilled enough to mess with the fates and destinies of man. It was extremely unpleasant. Humans were ruthless beasts in disguise. That was what the Master of spirits had thought. Even with his stone heart, he felt the compassion of a certain clan. The ancient martial arts clan who still practiced the philosophies of their ancestors which no one does anymore. The emperor had deemed their existence unnecessary. As a result, they were sacrificed. 

Everything began ten years ago. 

Kagami was still but a child ten years ago. On her tenth birthday, Kagami was kidnapped. The people of Kouha empire who were jealous of the Hisakawa family’s inherited abilities. Their abilities which were revered as godly was a double-edged sword. Their abilities were too strong. It caused unpleasant upsetting among the people. Fellow noble families who feared losing their positions and reputations ganged against the Hisakawa family. That day, Hisakawa Kagami was kidnapped on her way back from school. 

Hisakawa Kagami was offered as a sacrifice. With the assistance of an exorcist, they predicted the day when the passage of the Gates would be connected to the hidden realm. Those days were golden, but it wasn’t improbable. That day comes only once a blue moon. Exorcists have the power to make it happen. On its darkest day, the Gates opened its doors to the forbidden land. It was on the day of the lunar eclipse. The day of the full moon. The moon was dyed crimson red. An ominous sign that people of Kouha were terrified of. 

The protestors of the Hisakawa family were comprised of people of various ranks. Nobles, commoners, militants, and even royalty. They have come together with a single goal: To dethrone the Hisakawa family. They had begun to fear the ancient family who had gained a stronger influence than the emperor, which had determined that the emperor's position would no longer become the ruler of the empire. The politicians feared the power that the Hisakawa family wields. They were terrified of the day when the Hisakawa family would strike. Afterall, with their godly inherent abilities, they could accomplish the most challenging endeavours with ease. Their powers were frightening inhumane.

Crossing the Gates, the protestors wandered into the realm of the forbidden lands. The empire of Shouhei was an impenetrable barrier. The protestors had an audience with the master of the forbidden lands. The current master of the forbidden land were descendants of its first protector, the Tachibana brothers who ruled the hidden realm with an iron fist. The elder brother who inherited their predessor’s mantle: The Master of Spirits; Tachibana Jun’ichi, and the younger brother, Tachibana Minato. They were pillars of Shouhei's defense. The Tachibana brothers were invincible.

"Oh my. There are humans striding in my territory.” The Master of spirits had an amused look etched on his face. It was a mystery how filthy humans had stepped foot into the divine lands protected by the deity of heavens. The presence of humans had caused a huge fuss among people of the forbidden lands. Many of them were regaled at the protestors who had dragged along a child. Tears had ruined her beautiful face, her clothes were in horrific conditions and her pale, delicate skin was injured and scarred. That day was Hisakawa Kagami and Tachibana Minato's fateful encounter. 

Whispers began spreading around the empire. They wondered what their king would have done to the humans consumed by desire and greed. The Hisakawa family protestors were disgusted. The empire of Shouhei was definitely a home to spirits and devils. A legendary island which was isolated by the three empires. The reason people who had set on a journey in search of it never returned was because…. the empire of Shouhei was the homeland of unearthly beings. The master of spirits had frowned at the child they had brought in their presence. There was apparent evidence that the child was abused and ostracized. The spirits recognized the harbored trepidation reflected in the child’s clear irises. 

It was fear.

“Speak, human.” The master of spirits demanded. The king of spirits felt unpleasant vibes coming from the group of humans who had wandered into the blessed lands on the lunar eclipse. The Master of spirits had underestimated the capabilities humans could do. With the power of the full moon, the passage of the Gates would become visible to human eyes. The emperor wore a cold stare as he scrutinized the intruders in his presence. He would never exonerate bringers of evil onto the divine lands protected by deities of heavens. 

“We seek power in exchange for this child.” The leader had spoken. It was evident that he possessed qualities of a leader. With the clothes he was dressed in, anyone could have guessed the pedigree he was from. That man was a descendant of a noble family who had served the royalty for generations. They were a family of warriors. 

The guardians of the Gates were enraged. “How dare you, of the likes of you humans! Jun’ichi-sama is a divine protector of our land. How dare you make deals with our master.” They glared daggers at the intruders before their eyes. 

Their lord raised his hand. “Toshimasa, Toshiyuki. Calm down. Let’s hear what these people have to say.” His clear irises were glazed, as if made from glass. It was impossible to read and predict the lord’s intentions. “If I am unsatisfied with your request, consider yourself detrimental. I’ll eat you. Afterall, humans wandering into a den of spirits is like a feast served on a silver platter.” Jun’ichi smirked. Minato huffed. His brother’s personality was the worst. It had perpetuated since he took on the mantle as the divine lord of the forbidden lands. 

The humans paled. The gulped, the saliva that was accumulated in their cavity travelled into their pharynx.  _ The lord was furious.  _ With their voracious desires, they had determined that attaining power rather than their conscience was a more prominent choice. It was too late to yield. All eyes were on the humans who had brought a little girl with them. None of them were deceived by the likes of humans. 

“We offer you this child in exchange for the power we seek. Protection against demons and spirits; expulsion of curses and misfortunes that have befallen our land.” The humans tossed the little girl onto the ground. With a push, the little girl tripped and fell. The brothers who reigned the divine land was void of expressions. “This is the child of the cursed bloodline. She is the daughter of Hisakawa Kazuya and Yamazaki Fuyuki.” 

The child observed the scenes unfold to the best of her ability a child could do. Fascination and whimsical compellingness rose among the spectators. The masters of the forbidden lands wore a solemn expression. That name was notorious among residents of the forbidden land. It was a fond nostalgia of a human’s ephemeral memory. He who was loved dearly by the people of the hidden realm. 

“Hoho, the child of Hisakawa Kazuya? You have guts, human.” 

“Brother,” The younger brother warned. The master nodded, agreeing to his younger brother. Jun’ichi sighed. His younger brother was such a kind child. The younger brother rushed to the poor child. He had commanded orders to tend the injured child. Minato saw with his eyes. The child’s body was at her limit. She must have been treated badly before she was brought into Shouhei empire. The protestors watched the appalling actions performed by the second master. Minato glared into the eyes of the pathetic beings in front of him. The poor child had passed out, and was firmly held in his lithe arms. 

“Fine. We’ll take in this child. I’m sure you’ll come to regret the decision in the near future. Shouhei empire will never return this child to the human lands. She is now my bride.” Minato announced, glaring at the pathetic beings called humans. Minato stood and vanished, along with the poor child in his arms. Jun’ichi chuckled.  _ That was his plans all along.  _ Minato’s clear irises glowed, infused with fury. “We’ll be taking back our kin. Just like you humans loved to bring conflict among each other, it was your incarnate desires and avarice that will eventually become your downfall.”

“Don’t you dare speak ill of the Hisakawa clan. Kazuya saved our land. You will not do as you please with the Hisakawa clan.” Toshimasa spoke. The guardians of the Gates stood behind the group of protestors. They trembled in fear. The realization that their plans and their only chance to attain that mystical power the Hisakawa clan was blessed with had gone down the drain. Their efforts were in vain. It was their only hope, and their most strategic warfare to go against the Hisakawa clan. 

“They’re hopeless, Toshimasa. You shouldn’t bother.” Toshiyuki retorted. 

Jun’ichi rapped lightly against the mahogany handle of his throne. The spirits once again fell into silence, eagering awaiting for their master’s verdict. “ Just like Minato had said, you’ll come to regret your decisions. Your ignorance was not why you were spared. Humans who breach the ancient rules established by your ancestors is not worth saving. You don’t deserve heaven’s mercy. You should thank the daughter of Kazuya that your souls are still intact.” He glanced at the pair of guardians at the entrance. “Toshimasa, Toshiyuki. Please escort our guests out.” 

The guardians bowed, tossing the group of humans to the borders. “Remember it well that it was Kazuya’s kindness that spared your lives. It’s an irony that your saviour was one that you have abandoned and ostracized for generations. Come back again, we’ll eat you.” The passage of the Gates were sealed and vanished from their eyes as the eclipse waned. 

The incident had left the group of humans with questions of curiosity. What was Hisakawa Kazuya’s relationship to the forbidden land? It was outrageous. Hisakawa Kazuya was notorious and was loved by the spirits. One thing was clear. They had succeeded in ridding their lands of the curse that had plagued their empire for generations. 

That day, Hisakawa Kagami became the bride of the second master, Tachibana Minato. 


	3. The Conditions during the Eclipse

Chapter 3: The Conditions during the Eclipse

Kagami’s subconsciousness had returned, her soul was called back to the present world. She was drenched and soaking-wet, her clothes were transparent, and translucent with the spiritual light radiated from the moon. It was a breathtaking sight. The second master, Minato-sama, was astounded. His mind had gone blank, which had earned himself an elbow jab to his guts from his elder brother. He had blushed, turning away from embarrassment. Colors of erubescence gradually tinted the surface of his cheeks, avoiding Kagami’s gaze before he lost control of himself. Jun’ichi had chuckled, finding his younger brother adorable. 

Kagami was on the verge of collapsing. Her knees had lost its strength, and had found herself in her professor’s arms. The mystical lake robbs vast amount of energy from its host, in exchange for their lost memories. Her body pulsated, the tingling electricity reverberated, coursing through her delicate body. Her words before she blacked out had sent cold shivers. The Tachibana brothers and the servants that had accompanied them to the courtyard could not believe their ears.

“Minato-sama…” Kagami had whispered, her mesmerizing voice resounded. Kagami's apathetic piercing stare was evident, clearly reflected in her dusty-golden irises. Kagami wrapped her delicate arms around Minato’s neck, seeking assurance from the person she entrusted her life with. 

The breeze in the middle of spring and the flowing waters of the lake were the only sounds they heard. It was a total silence. The mystical lake that Shouhei empire possessed was their last hope. It completed its task perfectly. The limiter was removed, the suppressed memories within Kagami had exploded.

Minato had blinked once, blinked twice and blinked trice. He had dropped his guard. It was unexpected. Droplets of tears trickled, blurring and obscuring his vision of sight. It had been a long time since last he heard those words. He never thought it'd come a day when his beloved person would call his real name once again. Minato couldn’t help but sense that her memories had finally returned. Kagami passed out from exhaustion. Minato left Kagami in the chambermaids and servants care. The people of the divine land left Kagami to retire for the night, the anxious concerns weighing on their minds. Minato planted a small kiss on her pale lips before retiring to his quarters. 

“Sweet dreams, Kagami.” 

The next morning, Kagami woke to her professor’s anxious stare next to her. The clear skies were filled with chirping birds soaring through the vast horizons. Kagami jumped from her bed, the sheer joy from the echoes of the busy streets. Minato sighed. She was just as odd as ever. Two servants invited themselves, and bowed to Minato and Kagami. Kagami had waved their greetings, insisting that it was fine. In mere seconds, Kagami was hauled arm-in-arm to the bathhouse, earning a lifetime of laughter from Minato. The servants knew better than to be tricked by Kagami. After all, they were servants that had served Kagami when she had stayed in the empire, alongside her late parents and Minato-sama. 

“L...let me gooooo!” 

It was an hour later Kagami found herself dressed in a fresh set of kimono. Kagami scowled at her reflection in the mirror. It was another set of her favourite color. The refined layers of the kimono were dyed pastel cerulean colors. The crest of the rulers of the divine lands adorned on her back. It matched the mark she had received, located behind her neck. Her silky, dusty-golden hair was illuminated, basking under the dazzling sunlight. 

“It looks like you’re ready, princess.” Minato reappeared at the doorway. He had a huge grin etched on his face. 

Kagami glared at Minato. She took a step, had tripped on the hems and fell. Minato had stepped forward and caught Kagami in her arms. Kagami was astounded. 

“Bastard… you planned this, didn’t you?!” Minato and the servants chuckled. 

Kagami had hated kimonos since she was a child. It was also Minato’s plan that he selected the colors and the clothes for Kagami. The servants had played along with their second master’s plan.Bearing the Tachibana crest on her back represents one thing: announcing to the world that she was Tachibana Minato’s intended, the betrothed partner that has finally returned to their homeland. 

Minato offered his hand. Reluctantly, and grudgingly, Kagami took Minato’s hand as they perambulated along the long corridors of the castle. The servants saw them off with a glee and happiness for their second master. It has been a long time since their second master and his betrothed had returned home. It was a refreshing sight. The servants often had small talks about their second master. Unlike Jun’ichi-sama who possessed immense presence and power, Minato believed that the land would strive with the power of the people. 

The hall was dim lit with torches and candles, the vanilla scents wafting into the room. The thick curtains were drawn over the long panels of windows. Minato walked Kagami to her seat before settling in the seat next to her. Seated across them was the first master, and the emperor of Shouhei empire and several vassals who served Tachibana Jun’ichi-sama. The emperor’s familiar, the fox spirit was curled at his feet. Kagami paled at the immense presence of several political figures before her. 

“What is going on?” 

“Hisakawa Kagami. The appointed moment has arrived. We, heralds of heavens, have awaited this day for a long time. As promised, abandon humanity, and become part of us.” Jun’ichi’s tone was matter-of-fact and pragmatic. 

He was the epitome of a true leader, the wisest candidate to become the emperor of the empire. A goblet of red liquid was served before her. Kagami stared blankly at the goblet.  _ Is this blood?  _ Kagami had wondered. Kagami sensed an odd trepidation from the skeptical drink. Electrical pulsations were triggered and circulated her through her bloodstream. She felt apprehensiveness towards the goblet in front of her. 

Minato wrapped her hands in his under the tables. Although it was infuriating, it calmed her. Kagami sensed an odd connection to the man who was like a loving figure to her. He was like her father, her brother, her teacher, and her intended. It was strange. As long as Minato was by her side, even when she had lost her memories and had constantly fought against him on a daily basis, she had felt calm and assured. She recollected her emotions and faced the first master and his vassals. She had frowned at the goblet. She stared at the emperor. Her observant abilities had noted the weapons the emperor’s vassals were armed with.. 

“What is this?” 

“This is a command as the emperor of Shouhei, Hisakawa Kagami. If you wish to do so, drink it. Remember, this is an official decree of the emperor of Shouhei empire. Should you refuse, I’m sure you’re aware that many things would befall Kouha empire.” 

Minato slammed his hands on the table. “Brother, what is the meaning of this?!” 

“Esteemed emperor of Shouhei, let me ask you a question.” Kagami spoke. She glanced at the fox spirit at Jun’ichi’s feet. “Is this why you sent that fox spirit after me?” 

“We made a promise to the late Hisakawa Sasaki a long time ago. We move in order to protect his legacy. We do not harm humans with a defiled cause. So which shall you choose”, Hisakawa Kagami?” The emperor answered. 

Kagami stared at the emperor. She was lost for words. Of all things, bringing up her father’s name was beyond expectations. She fingered the golden intricate designs on the sides of the goblet. The vassals were level-headed, their minds were cleared of personal cues they had towards the human captive in their hands. Although it saddened their broken hearts that the captive before their eyes was a kind child who was brought in by their second master, Tachibana Minato-sama. The vassals and generals swore loyalty to their emperor, the first master who rules the divine lands blessed by the heavens. They move in accordance to Jun'ichi-sama's commands. 

She had huffed. “Why are you so desperate, Jun’ichi-sama? Are you planning on taking my life if I refuse? Isn’t that why your vassals are here, equipped with weapons as if they’re going to war?” Her eyebrows narrowed.  _ I wonder what is it that you know? Something that terrifies even you, the prime ruler of Shouhei empire.  _ The emperor and the vassals were silent. Kagami continued, “This amount of soldiers isn’t enough to stop me, you know that, don’t you? Your Highness.” 

Kagami felt there was some truth in the words of the emperor. The resplendent colors of the crimson liquid had seemed familiar. Kagami could not shake off the feeling that she had once seen something similar in the past. Minato had seemed worried. After all, his elder brother had said nothing about this. He knew clearly what the crimson liquid was, and it was served in front of Kagami. He recognized the schemes his elder brother had planned all those years ago. Minato didn’t believe it then. The situation before him reminded Minato the alarming words of an attendant who had served him years ago. It was one of the reasons why Minato had left capital Rikuto, the heart of Shouhei empire. 

Minato tightened his grip on Kagami’s. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” 

The atmosphere was stagnant. Kagami and Minato; versus Jun’ichi and his vassals. Kagami’s apathetic stare had made it impossible for her opponents to anticipate her next move. It was said that having people of the Hisakawa family would crush the last ray of hope. They will conquer their opponents till nothing is left. The servants who had observed in the dark shadows had begun to feel anxious. The staring contest was intense. It had been ten minutes and there was no evidence that either party would strike. 

Kagami finally huffed. “I’m not convinced. But I’ll believe your words this time. After all, my father was stigmatized as a maniac who believed in things like spirits and gods.” She took the golden goblet to her lips. “It’s true after all. We, who bear the curse of the Hisakawa blood, are monsters who possess strange abilities that cannot be justified by logic. We are people who reside outside the present world.” 

Kagami tipped the crimson contents down her throat. The electrical pulsations coursing through her veins heightened. Her clear irises dilated, and her nerves were frozen. Its mechanisms were hijacked by the foreign chemicals Kagami had introduced into her delicate body. She collapsed into Minato arms, the mark that was evident as Minato’s other half seared painfully on the surface of her pale skin. 

“Prepare the crimson bath,” Jun’ichi had ordered the servants. He glanced at the unconscious Kagami in Minato’s arms. “You have no room for hesitance, Minato. Either way, she would die soon.  _ As a human.  _ The people of the Hisakawa family are destined to return to Shouhei empire. I strongly believe Kagami is the child in the prophecy.” 

“Is that why you threatened Kagami?” Minato sighed, staring at his elder brother in disbelief. Minato was seconds away from drawing his treasured weapon, stirring another pandemonium which would ultimately lead to a coup d'état once more. “You could’ve just told her the truth.” 

Minato huffed, turned around and followed the servants with an unconscious Kagami in his arms. Jun’ichi had said nothing since then, sipping his coffee in silence. Minato and the servants stopped in front of the hidden entrance leading to the royal sacred grounds. It was a room only individuals who possessed the Tachibana blood had access to. The doors revealed itself only to individuals it recognized as its masters. It capitulated to its master’s orders in high regards and protected its master’s wishes till the end of time. The hidden doors recognized Minato as a descendant of its master, revealing the entrance to the sacred grounds. 

Behind the exalted doors, was a grand bath with large statues of the Tachibana’s original forms. The statue of a tengu guardian. The waters in the bath were overflowing with spiritual energies, its essence were dyed crimson. Minato’s light footsteps echoed within the thick walls of the sacred chambers and descended into the crimson waters. Kagami was submerged into the waters. Although unconscious, Kagami had appeared peaceful. An outsider would have panicked at the sight of a bathhouse dyed in the resplendent colors of bloodshed. The moment when Minato had released his grasps on Kagami, allowing Kagami to be submerged under the unearthly waters and triggered the torches on the sides of the walls. It was lit with fire, reflecting the breathtaking sight of the birth of their new kin. 

Minato glanced at the sky. When the clock struck midnight, it would be the beginning of another lunar eclipse. It was their eleventh anniversary of their first meeting, the day Kagami had stepped foot into the forbidden lands as a sacrifice. It was Minato’s duty, as the person who cherished Kagami the most, and as his intended, he had a responsibility to see through everything to the end. As the appointed moment was seconds upon them, the crimson waters began to glow, illuminating its scarlet colors in the presence of the moon. 

First, there was the skeptical goblet. Second, was a bath dyed in crimson colors. And third, the lunar eclipse. These were conditions necessary for Minato to activate the ceremony. He descended into the bath, despite his robes being soaked by the crimson waters. He joined Kagami under the waters. He pulled the unconscious Kagami into his arms, planted a deep kiss on her pale lips. Kagami writhe, struggled, unaware that the future beholds. 

Kagami felt herself pulled into the darkness. Whispers of charming and mesmerizing voices echoed. Kagami felt the uncomfortable ringing in her ears, and the unsettling whispers of perturbed words. Kagami had felt her head was splitting into two, developing symptoms similar to migraines. As if its purpose was to tear away the impenetrable barriers, and bring down the protective guards Kagami possesses. Its aim was to strike Kagami at her weakest. The odd scenes of a woman and a man replayed in her mind countless times. And often she had seen the same scene again and again as dusk arrives each night. The woman was standing in the middle of a barren land, a man who was dressed in dark robes wielding a sword blessed by heavens. 

_ I will protect you, Princess.  _ The man’s deep tone spoke.  _ You’re the treasured princess entrusted in my care.  _

Kagami saw that world through the eyes of the woman in her dream.  _ Where am I supposed to go? He’s already gone. I will be next. Is this the reward our people’s diligent efforts deserved?  _ The woman spoke.

_ Survive, Princess. That’s what I am here for! Anywhere is fine, as long as you’re alive, Princess.  _ The mysterious offered the woman his hand.  _ I'll never let you go alone. Come with me.  _

Somehow, Kagami felt comfortable and relaxing in the stranger’s arms. And often, Kagami had woken, found herself with a puzzling heartache and tears streaming down her pale skin. It left a bad aftertaste which had left her confused. She had that strange dream ever since she could remember. At first, Kagami had taken it as a normal dream. The dream visited every night, and before she knew it, eighteen years had passed. 

Kagami opened her eyes, and was greeted by the familiar face underwater. She had found herself submerged in a sea of crimson waters. Her delicate arms were firmly wrapped around Minato’s neck. Unlike seas and oceans, Kagami noted that the waters were dyed crimson, like the color of blood. Kagami stared at Minato’s triumphed expression. Her ears were ringing, probably from prolonged duration she was pushed underwater. Fangs elongated from the upper lips. 

_ Come with me.  _ Minato’s whispers echoed. Kagami was appalled. At the sight of her professor, and the words he had uttered. They were words of the mysterious man in her dreams. Minato had leaned forward, plunged his fangs into Kagami’s delicate skin. The mere touch of the fangs penetrating into Kagami, the very nerves and mechanisms her body possessed had electrofied. The denial of foreign substances had entered their domain, and their forlorn attempt to extricate their master from harm. 

The fangs of great spirits like the Tachibana family contain poison that changes a person’s constitution. Once bitten, living beings will be robbed of their humanity, and the ability to survive under the scorching sunlight gifted by gods of creation. The infuriating pain coursed through her body, the shrill screams resounded at the top of her voice. It was the day her fate was sealed. 

The lunar solstice was their witness. The evident display of the excruciating transformation, and the rebirth of their kin. 

Kagami was plunged into a mess. Upon completion of the ceremony, Minato resurfaced from the sea of crimson darkness with Kagami in his arms. Kagami was writhing and struggling, the evident excruciating pain was clearly reflected in her dazed irises. The poison Minato had injected was slowly breaking down her constitution, rebuilding its core and rewriting the sequences of constitution. It was destroying the  _ human  _ part of her, and reawakening the other self that lives within the shadows. Her human self was gone, taken and robbed by the people of the forbidden land. 

To his surprise, his elder brother and his fellow fox spirit follower had been waiting patiently for their results. Minato was pretty sure he was there so that he could not escape his brother's perfect plans. He had a gratifying smirk when he witnessed the state Kagami was in when the pair resurfaced from the red waters which was revered as sacred by the residents of Shouhei empire. He wore an apathetic stare in the audience of his great brother, the successor to the empire, and the heir to the throne. Minato had felt vexing when Jun'ichi had put down his foot. It was frustrating that this was the only way he could bring Kagami from the cage of curse that had haunted her family for generations.

A suffering Kagami represents one thing: the ceremony was a success. Minato had injected his poison into Kagami's humane body. 

"Well done, Minato." Jun'ichi smiled. 

Kagami had passed out from the pain, had collapsed in Minato's arms. Kagami had reached her limit. Her human half was delicate and prone to nightmares she deemed terrifying. Although she inherited the capabilities of her ancestors, the events of that night and dreams that visited her each night was more than enough evidence that her human self would soon break down. And like her clan, she would be graced by death at the young age due to the inadaptability of their overabundance of talent. 

Minato could feel Kagami's heavy breathing, her body was drenched in combination of sweat and sacred waters of the ceremony. Giving his elder brother one last stare, Minato vanished. A smirk was formed on the thin lips of the emperor. He had finally kept one of his promises he made all those years ago. It was true. That's right, even without those pathetic rogues seeking divine power for their own greed and ultimately kidnapping Kagami, she would have ended at the hands of the Tachibana family. It was fate she was destined to be. 

It was the fate of those who were blessed by the heavens. The guardians of the Sacred Treasures. That is the true purpose of the Hisakawa family. It was their duty to ensure the safety of the Sacred Treasures, never fall into the hands of evil. 


	4. The Spectre of Immortality

Chapter 4: The Spectre of Immortality

Kagami woke up with a start. Her body was drenched from psychological spasms of terror and cold sweat. Her body was sore and heavy. Her delicate figure was snuggled against Minato's warm embrace. Kagami had blushed furiously at the sight of her sleeping professor next to her. Discerning her surroundings with her observant abilities, she realized the fact that she had been placed in a different chamber from the one she was placed in. The furniture was arranged differently, the assortment of collectives and books were scattered on the desk. The walls were painted cobalt colors and the carpets were dyed turquoise. The curtains were drawn, preventing dazzling sunlight from penetrating into the dark chambers. 

The sombre ambience resembles the quarters of a spectre. 

She stumbled out of bed. How she had managed to wrestle and unbound herself from Minato's iron grip was a mystery. She pulled back the curtains, allowing sunlight access into the crevices of the dingy chambers. Kagami flinched at the touch of sunlight kissing her pale skin. A hand grabbed the curtains from behind and closed the curtains with haste. Kagami was appalled. Parts of her skin that was grazed by the sunlight had turned reddish, evident that the morning sunlight was a harmful element to residents of Shouhei. 

"Are you trying to kill us both?" Minato sighed in relief. 

Feelings of devastation and trepidation were triggered, the electrifying sensation coursed through her veins. She stared at the skin restoring to its original state in just mere seconds. It was a bizarre sight. Minato had pulled her away from the windows. Minato had his signature smirk plastered on his face. The notorious expression that had often infuriated Kagami. It can't be helped. Since her father's death, the remaining members of her family had been overprotective of their last successor. No one was brave enough to tell Kagami the truth, the dilemma of trepidation they harbored would befall on Kagami. 

The legendary katana that smacked bullies and notorious suspicious and pathetic characters with a single strike materialized in Kagami’s hands. She gripped the blue handle of her beloved katana. The assertive and relentless qualities were evident, clearly reflected in her dusty-golden colored irises. She swung her katana, the sharp-edged were inches away from Minato’s neck. 

“What have you done to me?!”

“Hoho, are you threatening me? You have not once triumphed against me.” Minato had his signature smirk plastered. Kagami growled, glaring adamantly at Minato.

“Tell her the truth.” Koharu had appeared at the entrance. He was dressed in his usual red and white kimono, the traditional dressing of a divine creature who served the gods. “You should tell her the truth, Brother. Master’s decisions aside, you’re probably the only person who can protect her from  _ him. _ ”

Minato tossed a pillow at Koharu’s sudden appearance in annoyance and displeasure. He scowled at the mischievous fox spirit. Just because he was Jun’chi’s beloved spirit familiar, he was entitled and allowed to play tricks and schemes on Jun’ichi’s vassals and servants without getting punished. Minato was different. He could care less what Koharu was up to. 

“Get out!” Kagami and Minato had yelled at Koharu without a single hint of hesitance.

Koharu had shrugged, vanished into thin air. Minato sighed, his attention was once again focused on Kagami. Minato smiled, his fingers caressing the fallen strands of her dusty-golden hair. Heartbroken and relieved at the same time, he was torn from the choices his elder brother had presented. Despite his disquietude trepidations, Minato anathematized his flaws despite his earnest and poignant desires to liberate Kagami from the curse that haunted the Hisakawa bloodline for generations. He had picked the worst choice possible. 

Minato began his tale. The tale of two brothers who ruled the land. Once, long, long ago, there was a princess. She had tremendous powers, and omnipotent strengths. She was revered by the spirits, and loved by heavens. She was the first master who descended from the skies. She built a country and granted humans’ requests. But the mundane world was far from the legends the princess was told. Driven by lurking dark forces, humans began to fight over resources and strength. Warfare between humans broke out. They began betraying each other, the cycle repeated itself generations after generations. They fought over the sovereignty of the mystical shards born from the princess’s tears. Peace was a fleeting dream. 

“Mystical shards? You don’t mean real mystical shards, do you?” Kagami questioned. 

“Well, listen to the rest of my story. I’m pretty sure you know the true identity of those mystical shards.” Minato casually replied.

The mystical shards were thus renamed as the Sacred Treasures. During the warfare times, a human had approached the princess. The princess was astonished. That human was unaffected by the mystical shards. The negative zeals that drives humans insane was ineffective on this human. Insanity was one of the distinct characteristics of their lunatic antics. The princess had thought the heavens had granted her a second opportunity of hope. The human said this:

“No, I will not. The mystical shards are part of the forbidden fruit the legends spoke of. Humans are susceptible and extremely vulnerable to whispers of dark forces. Although we humans have forgotten the ancient teachings of our ancestors, I believe they will realize their sins and will atone for them.” 

Shaken by that human's words, the princess and the human vanished. That human was a renowned warrior, and through his prodigious efforts had earned the title  **Hermes’s Incarnate.** That man was Hisakawa Tsubasa. He was the first generation guardian of the Sacred Treasures. Years later, rumors spread that the warrior and the princess bore children. They had a son. Angered and crazed-driven, humans began to seek the human and vowed to kill him, claiming that he had monopolized the mystical shards to himself. 

On the princess deathbed, she entrusted her secret garden to her five vassals. The five vassals protected their master’s treasured garden up to her death, even after Tsubasa had left the world, entrusting the Treasures to their son. The secret garden was protected and loved by spirits and spectres, humans became terrified of its supernatural phenomenon. The princess’s secret garden was recognized as the empire of Shouhei dubbed the forbidden land, forming the empire and its five great tribes today.

“Five great tribes? It’s not like we’re some ancient dynasty.” Kagami retorted. “It’s just an old legend of my ancestor. Even I know that story. My father used to read me that story before he passed away.” 

“Yes, of course. Do you know who the five vassals the princess had entrusted to?” Minato questioned. “There are five of them. They’re the great tribes that protect our empire.” 

Kagami had an apathetic stare. Even after the revelation of her ancestors, Kagami had no clue how she possessed the strange connection with that dusty old ancient legend. Kagami was not to be blamed. After all, Sasaki and Tsubaki had left the world without entrusting their secrets to Kagami. It was unfortunate. Minato had continued, “Yukimura, Yamashita, Hamasaki, Amano and Tachibana.” 

Kagami had blinked, had swore it was his imagination. Minato had assured it was a reality. “Yes, Tachibana. You remembered your past, don’t you? My name is  _ Tachibana  _ Minato.” She couldn’t believe her ears. Tachibana. One of the vassal tribes left by the princess in the legend. “Besides me and my brother, there are others who rule this land. My elder brother, Tachibana Jun’ichi is the master of wisdom, the  **emperor** of our land. And I am Tachibana Minato, the master of immortality.”

"Sounds fishy, doesn't it?"

Kagami had stared at Minato with her blank expression. Jun'ichi had appeared, a grand smirk was sneering into Kagami's appalled expression. She was rendered speechless. Such a thing was a historical moment and the birthplace of these people. Kagami could not believe that the brethren of humans were cold-blooded to this extreme.  _ Someone who belonged to the prestigious bloodline held the truth in their hands.  _ That explanation was the only reasonable conclusion. There must have been a reason why the Hisakawa family had been ostracized and abused badly on a daily basis. 

Kagami snapped from her train of chaos running at the back of her mind. She frowned at Minato. Kagami still had her katana in her hands. The folktale still doesn’t explain the mystical phenomena she experienced.There had been several pieces of evidence since she woke that morning. Getting sunburns from mere exposure to the sun, heightened senses and extraordinary strength. 

"Minato is the master of immortality. He was a spirit that blessed vitality and health. I'm sure you've already realized parts of the truth." Jun'ichi spoke, as if he could hear her pleading voice from the back of his hand. Jun'ichi had smiled. "I'm sure you'll come to your terms with Minato. Those feelings inside you are persistent and pertinacious. They hate being ignored. They yearn to be reciprocated and call out to each other. Right?"

Jun'chi gave them a wink, before vanishing into thin air, just like Koharu did. Minato scowled. "Geez. What did he come for?" 

"Isn't it time you tell me? You can't keep it a secret forever!" Kagami protested. "Minato-sama." 

Minato brought Kagami into his embrace. It was high time the both of them should stop running away. Ever since their first encounter all those years ago, their souls were destined to be together. Jun’ichi had realized it, the fact the lackadaisical Minato was willing to bind himself to the child he saw for the first time was the beginning of their long, long journey. Just like Jun’ichi had foretold, they had subconsciously fallen in love with each other. 

“You’ve become someone who is unable to walk in the light.” Kagami’s kimono was damp from Minato’s tears. “This is the only way you will be saved. This is the fate of people born from the cursed blood of the Hisakawa family. Upon the rite of passage, the  _ time  _ you were blessed with will become a curse. The only way to continue living, is to offer your core and become part of us. Betray your kin, and return to your origins.” 

Minato’s words had affirmed the theories she had speculated. This was the true form of the Hisakawa cursed blood. She recalled her father’s tale, her uncle’s speculations and the constant worries from her relatives. The fact that they had never told her the truth was mainly due to Kagami’s pure heart and the fear of Kagami’s grieve returning upon learning the truth. Kagami made a mental note to remind her family to spill the truth, and the purpose of her family’s ‘duty’. 

By the time Kagami and Minato had sorted out things between them, it was past lunch time. Minato was summoned and had left for his office. Despite his looks, Minato was one of the regal members of the sovereign that ruled over the sacred land blessed by the heavens. Kagami was left alone in the sombre chambers. Kagami sighed. Unsure what she should be doing, she decided it was the perfect time to have a shower. Making her way to the bathhouse barefoot, to the servants and chambermaids' dismay and horror. Realizing her efforts were futile, Kagami frowned in displeasure as the chambermaids set to work. She was dressed in a fresh set of kimono, the accessories bearing the Tachibana crest were fixed onto her dusty-golden hair. 

The insignia that proves that Kagami was now the wife of the second master, Tachibana Minato. From now on and ever. Even if her name was forgotten, Kagami would be bound by Minato’s side. Granted the life of immortality and opening doors of eternity. The sufferings of its side effects and the blessings of euphoria. 

Walking through the long hallways, the view of the vast horizons of the empire was before her eyes. Kagami reminisced of the forgotten times she spent within the sacred grounds of Shouhei when she was a child. Just beyond the mountains, the portal of the Gates of passage was visible within her sight. It felt as if Kagami had wandered into the wonderland. Accompanied and escorted by servants and chambermaids under the emperor’s command, Kagami was under their constant watch. Denial of escorts were deemed ill-mannered and discourteous, especially of the wife of the second prince. 

Despite being found herself escorted and accompanied by servants and chambermaids unpleasant, Kagami continued her whimsical tour of the palace. Being confined and grounded like a prisoner overnight was the limit they could make Kagami stay still. After all, Minato and Jun’ichi were well aware of Kagami’s extremely precipitous personality. Kagami wasn’t the type who would listen to instructions obediently without a question. Being robbed of her freedom, the residents of Shouhei were aware she would begin to rebel, even against the ‘emperor’. 

The empire of Shouhei flourished with resplendent resources and capital. Kagami was welcomed with open arms and loved by the spirits and spectres that lived on the divine land. Kidnapped, ostracized and abused, the spirits and spectres took Kagami in, loved and adored as if she was a kin of their own. Several of them still remembered as if it was only just yesterday that the young Kagami walked through the streets with Minato with a satisfied expression on her face. They were sad when Minato finally decided Kagami should explore the world outside. Attend schools and make new friends. It was necessary for Kagami's growth development. Young Kagami was reluctant, Minato had determined it was for the best. Until the time the curse takes control and returns their brethren to the world of eternity, it was for the best. 

“Explore the world, and gain experiences of all sorts!” 

And after eight years, Kagami was summoned, the order to return was enacted. They shed tears of joy at the sight of a grown-up Kagami returning home. Among her trips around the grand palace, Kagami stumbled upon their emperor’s secret study. The books were scattered all over the place, newspaper articles were neatly collected and turned into a scrapbook. On the desk was an album filled with pictures. Kagami did not recognize faces in those pictures, she was certain they were people who belonged to the Hisakawa clan. Among them were her parents, Sasaki and Tsubaki. The distinct features of those who bear the cursed bloodline were easily distinguished. 

The Hisakawa family was closely connected to the empire humans had deemed forbidden. The Hisakawa family believed otherwise, the land was revered as divine land protected by the heavens. No one knows why. Kagami suspected her family served as a guardian of sorts, their exceptional capabilities were feared and stigmatized. The Hisakawa family has possessed the ability to freely cross the borders since the ancient times. The evidence was before her eyes. The dusty-golden hair the people of the Hisakawa family possessed evoked special memories of residents who reside within the divine land. 

“Was it that intriguing? The faces of your clansmen.” 

Koharu had appeared behind Kagami. He had sent chills and shivers down her spine, startled at the sudden emergence of his presence. Upon recovering from astonishment, she glared at the idle fox spirit. Kagami huffed at Koharu's audacious retort. It appears that Koharu and Kagami do not get along well. In fact, it was transparent that Koharu  _ hated  _ Kagami. The tense ambience between them heightened, as if they were sworn rivals from a different era. Kagami could not help but feel agitated at the sight of the fox spirit each time his presence was detected from a distance of miles away. 

“I wonder what it is that you know.” Kagami retorted. Koharu wore a grim expression. “That terrified face that speaks of the horrors ten years ago. You know of the truth, don't you?" 

"Hoho, is that so?" Koharu casually replied, not an ounce of effort in hiding his master's secrets. It was clear that the mysterious study had belonged to the  _ emperor,  _ the master of wisdom, Tachibana Jun'ichi. 

"Isn't time you tell me, Guardian of Prosperity?" Kagami's unwavering stare was piercingly intense. As if she had known that Koharu was the key to the treasure map she had been seeking all these years. "Tell me, why are there pictures of my people? What is the connection between my clan and this land?"

"Well done! You recognized who I am. As expected of our princess!" Koharu clapped his hands. " Feisty, aren't you? Just like the rumours implied, you're hard to deal with. I wonder what it is that Brother sees in you."

Kagami had frowned. It was a fairly disturbing fact that the secrets of her clansmen were stored in the emperor's mysterious study. She scrutinized the photos and articles that were found. It appears that the emperor had been tracking on the Hisakawa family, since the mysterious deaths of Sasaki and Tsubaki. 

"Hmph. You know nothing. I don't need people to protect me! Me, alone will be more than enough!" Kagami's katana appeared in her hands, the sharp edge was once again, preyed against Koharu's neck. 

Soft chuckles were heard from the background. Fearing for the worst, both of them turned around. Just as their disquietude had anticipated, the presence of the indisputable masters of the Tachibana family were just right behind them. Kagami and Koharu were astounded. The masters however indifferent, they were clearly blood-related brothers by nature. They had a hobby of observing people getting into trouble. The tension between Kagami and Koharu alleviated drastically.

“Care to tell me why are you  _ observing  _ us? Don’t you give me the word ‘hobby’. I’ll kill you!” 

Kagami retracted her sword, and stomped towards the masters of the Tachibana family. She had an unpleasant scowl. Kagami was extremely used to Minato’s whimsical antics and habits as Professor Jung Eun-Ho of the Criminal Law Department. She was familiar with his sarcastics remarks and tricks he had up his sleeves. The brother smirked. The notorious smirk was an apparent mirage side-by-side. It was transparent that they were brothers that inherited the bloodline of the prestige tribes left by the princess. 

“Well, don’t be mad. Seems like your eye for discerning details is sharp as ever.” Jun’ichi eyed the photograph in Kagami hands. “Alviss and Odin.” 


End file.
